Target: Shiota Sensei
by EvilLydia
Summary: Nagisa has a new class to teach, but he also has his other job to do. He's trying his hardest to keep his two identities separate.
1. Target: Shiota Sensei

Well this was a short chapter, but they'll get longer. Assassination Classroom doesn't belong to me. I make no money from it, just the ability to share my ideas.

Chapter 1 - Target: Shiota Sensei

"Very good," said Nagisa, pointing as his students work. They were working on math, and it was one of his students hardest subjects so a lot of them got frustrated but he did his best to stay calm and help them figure it out.

Out of the corner of his eye he could feel something coming quickly. He stepped back so that he was by the side of the student that he was helping as a metal pipe came down hard on the desk, splintering the wood on the edge. Just after, the student sitting down tried to stab him in the side. He quickly moved his had down and knocked the knife out his hand.

"Hideaki-chan" he addressed the student with the pipe, "That was a very good attempt but please don't disturb the other students while they are studying." He reached down and picked up the knife, "Please practice these problems, Shichiro-chan."

He saw Hideaki glare at him as he put the knife on the table and move on the next student that looked like he needed help. Just like every other day, Nagisa flitted around the classroom working with every student. He couldn't help them all at the same time like Koro Sensei but he did manage to get to all of them at some point during the day.

He was happy that he could see them improving. Some of them were still struggling but he truly believed that he he kept this up he could see them all passing with flying colors by the end of the year. He liked to think that Koro Sensei was smiling down at him, happy with the person that he had become.

He looked up at the clock. The day was almost over but he still had another job to do after this. He hoped that he would have enough time to grade all the papers and come up with some good problems before tomorrow. He tried to come up with problem to help each student but there was no way that he could do that every day. He was doing all he could to do that every week. He still had his other job to do.  
iiiiiii*iiiiiiiiiiiii*iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*

"Did you see Shiota Sensei at the end of class?" chucked Shichiro. "Yeah," said, Michi, "he was so eager to get out of class. Looks like we're chasing another away, huh Hideaki?" he nudged his friend on the shoulder.

Hideaki was to busy thinking. Shiota Sensei was making him look like a fool. He was trying to think of a way to get him back. Shiota Sensei told them to try and kill him. He that thought that he was trying to bait him so that they would get expelled. He didn't really care and didn't have a real reason to be there. He wasn't smart and he knew that he didn't have a future.

But whenever he tried to kill him, Shiota Sensei just smiled and complemented him. There were even some times when he told him how to improve his fighting skills. He moved impossibly fast for someone so small.

"Shut up," he mumbled. Michi backed up for a moment. They walked further down the road, Shichiro and Michi were joking around but Hideaki was deep in thought. This was still irritating, he needed to do something but he didn't know what.

While he was thinking about Shiota Sensei, Shichiro and Michi came across a group of punks that they have had a problem with. He wasn't really paying attention to the situation, it was always the same. It wasn't long before a fight broke out.  
iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*iiiiiiiiiiiiii*iiiiiiiiiii*

Nagisa was on the balcony, on the 6th floor, of his target's home when the doors opened wide. His target walked though, talking loudly on his phone. Nagisa slipped the behind the open doors and waited in the shadows for his target to stop talking.

It didn't take very long for him to stop yelling at the person on the other line. When he hung up, Nagisa walked up quietly behind him, making sure that he couldn't be sensed, and gently pushed him over the edge. He was going to land on the spiked fence below. There was a very small possibility that he would survive. If he did, Nagisa was have to take care of that later.

Right now he couldn't take the time. Instead of watching him fall, he took off. He had to get home and finish up grading his students homework.


	2. Sensei Has a Secret

I sort of wanted to introduce the class.

Chapter 2 - Sensei has a secret

Hideaki walked to class late. It would have been weird for him to show up on time. He wasn't that last person in the room either. He suspected that some of them weren't coming at all. Not that it mattered. He was only here because he was allowed to beat up a teacher without getting in trouble. Well, he would be able to if that little twerp weren't so slippery.

He looked around when he entered the room. It looked like Shichiro and Yuuto were hanging out in the corner. Some of the others that he hung around from time to time were there as well. But Shiota Sensei wasn't there. That was really weird. He was always in the room before he came in.

He sauntered over to his friends and sat next to them. "Looks like we really did scare him off?" Yuuto laughed.

Shichiro nudged him, "Who do you think they'll bring in next?"

"Maybe some hot teacher."

"Yeah right!"

As they were laughing Shiota Sensei slowly walked into the room. Dark rings were under his eyes, he looked dead tired. He was carrying papers that looked too heavy for him. When he sat them on the teacher's desk he pulled out his clipboard.

He always called roll at the beginning of class. Hideaki didn't think that he even needed the list but he held it anyway.

"Hideaki," Called the teacher. He rarely used last names. Hideaki didn't say anything, he never did. "Shichiro,"

"Yo teach!" Shichiro waved, "Late night?"

Shiota Sensei gave him a half smile. "Something like that."

"Yuuto." Yuuto raised his hand slightly but continued with gossiping with Shichiro. "Akio, Daisuke, Hachiro," Shiota Sensei was just reading down the list, not really paying attention to who was answering. He didn't acknowledge that Diasuke wasn't there. "Hachiro," He finally looked up at his class, "Hiro, Iwao, Junichi, Ken," No one was answering him. "Kyuo, Masanori, Michi, Nobu, Osamu, Ryuumi, Ryuu, Sadao, Tadashi, Takashi, Yasuhiro, Yoshino, Yuu?"

He finished and put the clipboard back on his desk. He looked like he was about to fall asleep where he stood. He looked everyone over for a moment. "Well," he started, "it's Monday again." He looked about the room at each of them. "So, beginning this week the rest of the school is studying something new but I don't really think that this class is ready for it. That's why," he put his hand on the stack of thick binders on his desk, "we are going to spend this week catching up."

Shiota Sensei was being really weird. Normally he would be full of energy and more than ready for class to start. Now it seemed like he wasn't even really there.

As he started walking around the classroom, passing out papers to each student, even to the people that weren't there. Hideaki watched him out of the corner of his eye. He felt the knife in is pocket, ready for this.

He had always thought that if he actually did kill someone it would be by accident. This little pipsqueak was making a fool out of him though. He had pictured himself killing Shiota Sensei over and over again. He was going to do it. He needed to do it. He wasn't going to slip away this time.

Normally Shichiro and Michi would help him out with but he wasn't going to ask them. He needed to do this on his own. That little pipsqueak Sensei told them to kill him without consequence but he thought that it was a lie. He didn't think know if he could get away with this but he couldn't live like this. This mockery was burning him up inside.

"Sensei," Daisuke said as he was being handed his paper, "what are you doing to do for lunch?" Sensei smiled at him, "Well, I brought my own lunch, so I guess that I'm going to eat it up on the roof. Would you like to join me?"

Hideaki growled at him, "Who would want to eat with you?"

If he actually did eat lunch with him, he would have a good opportunity to kill him but he didn't want to do that. Pipsqueak Sensei would probably see an attack coming if he did accept. Pipsqueak sensei did this annoying cheeky smile and continued on.

Ever since that first day, when he that Pipsqueak sensei showed him up, he's been annoying him with everything he did. He was going to take him out during lunch.

He wasn't paying attention during class. All he could think about was killing Sensei. He was actually going to kill him, a real person. He closed his eyes and pictured it in his mind.

When lunch came he went up to the roof where sensei was supposed to be eating lunch. Unfortunately, he wasn't the first to get there. Osamu, Tadashi, and Yuu were waiting for him there. They were going to ambush him. Hideaki growled as he sat in the corner, out of sight, and watched with go down.

It didn't take long for him to, not only dodge all of their attacks, but also knock all of them down. He didn't expect them to win, but he didn't see what he wanted he needed to find, a weakness. Despite him obviously being tired, he wasn't really slowing down that much.

He slid down the wall and closed her eyes. He needed to think of a plan. "Not eating lunch?" He nearly jumped out of his skin when Pipsqueak Sensei appeared next to him. He didn't even look at him. "You know," Pipsqueak Sensei continued, "If there's something on your mind, you should say something."

He practically growled at him, "Why don't you mind your own business!" Pipsqueak Sensei nodded and yawned. "What? Late night of making up stupid tests or something lame like that?"

Pipsqueak Sensei smiled to himself for a moment, "You've no idea." He got up and left.

What the Pipsqueak Sensei said gave him a really good idea. He was going to have to be sneaky about it but he bet he could follow him home. Then he could see what was going on.

xxxxxx

Hideaki led the way as Yuuto and Shichiro followed closely behind. Pipsqueak sensei was walking so slowly. He was getting irritated, "Hey," Yuuto whispered to him, "are you sure we are going to find some weakness this way."

"Shut up!" Hideaki snapped. He was half afraid that Pipsqueak sensei was going to fall asleep as he was walking.

All of a sudden Pipsqueak Sensei perked up and looked around. A tall, intimidating man appeared before him. He looked like some a weird mix between Dracula and Frankenstein. They spoke for a moment before they both looked toward were the students were hiding.

Yuuto and Shichiro didn't waste a second running away. "Cowards!" he called to them, running as well. The man somehow appeared before them, out of thin air. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh, Mr. Lovro," Pipsqueak sensei appeared beside him. Hideaki was surprised that he hadn't even seen him approach. "You're early." He turned back to Hideaki, smiled politely and bowed slightly, "Sorry Hideaki, I have some business to attend to. I'll see you tomorrow."

This 'Mr. Lovro' smiled in a way that sent shivers up his spine. "This is familiar," Pipsqueak sensei smiled happily, "A student of yours? Makes sense." Mr. Lovro clapped a huge hand on Pipsqueak sensei's shoulder. His hands looked even bigger on his tiny shoulder.

Pipsqueak sensei smiled happily and nodded before turned to Hideaki, "Yes, they are my precious students."

He glared at them as they left. He didn't know that he had just stumbled into something that will changed his life even further, he will never be the same. He felt like his feet were caught in place as they walked away together. He never did figure out what they were up to but he tried his hardest.


End file.
